As electronic components become more powerful, the amount of thermal energy these components generate greatly increases. Accordingly, various devices (e.g. heat sinks and cooling fans) are utilized to dissipate such thermal energy. Unfortunately, while such devices may dissipate such thermal energy, this energy is wasted and simply exhausted into the surrounding environment. This problem is further complicated when numerous computing devices (e.g. servers) are placed into a common environment (e.g. a server room), wherein a considerable amount of thermal energy is generated and more complex thermal management systems (e.g. refrigeration systems, air circulation and exhaust systems) are utilized to thermally manage such a common environment.